Uninstalled
by HeadphonesCityActress
Summary: What happen if you woke up in the body of MC ? And you can only pick one route ! What if the game strayed from the given path creating a new route . What if you life was at stake ? What if you fell in love ?


**Hey Guys , it me the Headphonescity Actress here With a new fan fic !**

 **It was inspired on the infamous Hetalia fanfic called The fangirl , a young girl name Sherry sue who get trapped in the body of Seychellee . I wanted to do something for mystic messengers. What if you woke up as MC ? How would the game play out ? Would you fall in love ?**

 **This is also inspired by the hit mini -series called Drama world Where a young girl goes in her favorite Korean drama and mess up the story like big time . It was fun to watch !**

 **Warning this is not going to be like the game in fact it going to be all weird , it going on it different route okay no route . Our** **heroines or the player in this story is not MC . She gonna have to discover everything on her own ...**

 **I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with chertiz all right go to the company ...**

 **Chapter 1**

 **From today forward you are now Main Character or MC for short :**

I groaned as the chime of a chat room opening . I grabbed my phone looking at the time my eyes widen ,groggy I read out for my glasses .I can't feel my desk or anything close to my bedroom .

My eyes widen this wasn't my room or even my house . The more I panic the more I fell on the floor

 _Ouch ~_ I cried as my bottom hit the ground

This wasn't right ! Long brown locks dangle on my shoulder , I was taller and in a dress and heels . My skin was white not the sun kissed tan skin I had inherit from my mother . Long and slender fingers , not my short and stubby hands I grown so use too .

I ran for anywhere , in the corner of my eye I spotted the washroom with a mirror . I screamed this wasn't me , taller ,skinny , white pale skin with dark brown hair and golden eyes . _No No_ I was short with tans skin with a black hair in a bob cut .

"This is me ?" I spoke as the fingers trace over her oval face , very different form my round face . In the mirror stared an Asian girl instead of the same mexican america face I had only know .It seem somewhat familiar but I could exact know where I have seen this face behind .

Even the voice was different it was so high and giggle unlike my normal self . My voice was a bit loud and soft but blunt to be exact not so springy .

"I feel like I seen this apartment before !" I said in such a alien voice

My phone chime again I found it on the floor , my hands shaking reached up for the device . I looked down on the screen . I was confused next to My mystic messengers app was another app called RFA.

 _RFA ?_

"What the hell ?!" the finger index point on the icon .

A Chat room appear flowed by a text that read

 **...Blank...**

 **Welcome to the game**

My newly found longer slender finger reach for the new chat room .

 _Oh my god ! this is different !_

I glanced at the new setting in the phone , I had a texts option . The chat screen pop up and a text bubble.

 **I can't believe I'm talking to a new member**

"Yoosung ?"

 **I still feel daze MC**

"Uh what do I do ?" nor long I had a preset answer , I typed back .

 **Yeah me too , it been a been strange today**

A smile face icon appear on the screen with a text that followed

 **I can't even focus gaming today , I have so much on my mind because of you today . What do I do MC ?**

I was sick of this . This had to be a joke of some kind.

 **"This a joke ? Where am I ? And why do you keep calling me MC ? "**

A moment later another texts appeared

 **A joke ? No , remember you went into Rika apartment look for the owner of a phones or so you said . I thought MC was your name isn't it .**

"What ?!" the index fingers move down on the screen pulling up an earlier conversation eerie similar to the game .

 **MC are you alright ? Maybe you're sleepy ! You should get some rest ! I'm jealous of you . Your are surround by trances of Rika , I really want to go to that apartment.**

another text bubble pop up on the screen

 **MC are you there ?**

I typed back a somewhat truth

 **I'm here , sorry just a lot on my mind . Joining the RFA and stuff ...**

In one long text he respond

 **I hope you will continue Rika work . I miss doing parties . You could escaped Rika apartment tonight and never talk to us again. Please don't abandon us , Even if we a hopeless cause . I'm going for a walk , there nothing to do at my apt. I like the cold air its help me think...**

 _I don't understand what happen ._

I typed back

 **Okay ...Be careful**

Another bubble pop up followed by a happy face that said **I will Thank you.**

"I know this is a dream and I'm gonna wake up ! In my bed ,in my room at home " I told myself. The phone rang I bought it close to my ear , I heard a voice .

"RRRing RRRing ,Your bank account has been use for a fun prank .Were you aware of this ?I must first confirm your phone number to verify your identity. So please calmly followed the instruction "

"I'm going to hang up now " I raised an eyebrow at the caller , this was 707 wasn't it . I knew this , he was the first caller .

"Wait , you caught me . It is I defender of justice Seven Zero Seven. Well at least you kept up your guard "

"Wow this is a dream , I can believe I'm talking to you . No offense but Jumin is my favorite character haha . I'm probably going to forget this when I wake up. I guess I'm obsess with this game "I lean into the phone .

"Jumin ?!Games ? Wait who are you ? No .. No way !Are you !? After that the phones hung up .

 _No this was a dream it can't be real right ?_

 _This had to be a dream ..._

 **_-To be continued _**

 **Welp I have you like this chapter ... Please enjoy this story and let me know what you . Note this is going to be very different form the game . I hope I just can do it justice ...**

 **Peace Out**

 **Please review ...**


End file.
